LOVE SICK
by KittyKatHanyou
Summary: When Inuyasha goes to Kagome's time to get Kagome, she smells different... not in a good way either. She is deathly sick. Inuyasha doesn't know the cure! what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE SICK: CHAPTER ONE**

A/N: OK this is my first fanfic; hopefully you'll like it.

Disclaimer: You say I have to write a disclaimer? Well, here it goes: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! There it is! You now have ruined my dreams. ***Sobs quietly in corner** *

Chapter One:

Inuyasha waited impatiently beside the well.

"Damn, where is she?" he started to pace

'This gives! If she's not here by tomorrow, I'm going down that well to get her!'

ONE HOUR LATER:

Inuyasha hoped down the well, his kimono billowing around him. As he came out, he sniffed the air. He caught the scent of Kagome.

'Oh, no,' he thought.

He did smell her, but something was wrong. An air of sickness covered her scent.

Not only was she sick, but also her sickness smelt just like the demon they had fought last.

The demon they had fought last was strange in comparison to all others. When the demon, named Zazoom, touched something it was immediately filled with sickness. Zazoom had touched only Inuyasha, but the demon blood inside him fought it out.

But, at one point during the fight Inuyasha had blacked out. Miroku said no one was touched, but could Kagome have been lying when she said she hadn't been touched?

Inuyasha took off into the house. When he got in he could see Mrs. H crying softly on the couch.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she cried she saw him, " I'm so sorry! She said you'd probably come to get her, but she said to not let you in her room."

"What! Why?' he stood there flabbergasted. (A/N love this word!)

"Isn't it obvious, Inuyasha? She doesn't want you to worry."

He nodded, "how is she?"

Mrs. H just shook her head.

I know, I know. Horrible place to stop, but I'm tired! I promise I'll write another _longer_ chapter. *Holds keyboard as defense against angry fans*

LUV YA

TWILOVE25

(PS I WANNA SESSHOMARU PLUSHIE!)


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE SICK: CHAPTER TWO**

A/N: I didn't expect to be able to write this soon, but I'm sleeping over at a friends house and her computer is awesome!

Disclaimer: Another one! Whhhyyyy… I mean if I owned Inuyasha, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? * Sees lawyers walking towards her with deranged smile* OK, OK! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter Two:

Kagome's sides ached because of all her coughing. The illness that had overcome her grew stronger with each cough.

'Hopefully Inuyasha won't have to see me like this.' Kagome thought as another fit of coughing racked her body.

But just then, Inuyasha barged into the room. The smell of sickness made his nose cringe.

"Kagome! I need you to tell me, did you get touched by that demon?" A concerned look crossed his face. She didn't look at him.

"Oh, Kagome…"

She looked up, tears threatening to spill over. He walked to her and grabbed her into his arms. As he stroked her hair, he said calming words.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll find a cure." He wiped the tears from her face, hoping she would live long enough for him to say his true feelings. The fact that he loved her was new to him, seeing he just realized. Her illness had opened his eyes to how he felt for her.

After about a half hour of calming her, he finally said, "Kagome I'm going to go back to my time now to see if I can find a cure, OK?"

When she nodded, he hopped out the window with the promise of coming back soon.

A/N: Aaahhh… I love fluffs! I know it was a short chapter, but it had to happen. I only expect about 10-15 chapters for this story. * Smiles innocently*

Kate: thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

REVIEW!

LUV YA,

TWILOVE25


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE SICK: CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: I have gotten some help with the disclaimers

INUYASHA: She doesn't own anything! *Grumbling* No need to get your panties in a twist…

TWILOVE25: You should listen to him…. On to the story!

Chapter three:

When Inuyasha went back to his time, the first person he went to see was Sesshomaru.

"Hello brother. I see you have come to me, but for whatever reason this Sesshomaru does not know."

"Kagome is badly injured, and I need to know the cure to the sickness her wound has inflicted." (A/N: I know, I know… too smart to be Inuyasha. Aaahhh… OOC-ness)

"Unless she is dead I cannot heal her."

Rin and Jaken finally peeked out of their hiding spot.

WITH RIN AND JAKEN:

"Master Jaken, isn't that Lord Sesshomaru's brother?" Rin said in her cute little voice.

"Yes, yes Rin. Now shush I'm trying to her what they're saying!"

WITH INUYASHA AND SHESSHOMARU:

"Brother, I can not tell you how to cure her without seeing her first. Bring her to me tomorrow at sundown." Then Sesshomaru walked away, calling Rin and Jaken to follow him.

As Inuyasha walked towards the well, Rin pestered Sesshomaru about Inuyasha.

"Why was he so sad, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"His mate has fallen ill," Sesshomaru answered in his monotone voice.

KAGOME'S TIME:

"Kagome," Inuyasha called softly. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

"Wwhhaaaa…." Kagome said, half asleep.

"Kagome, tomorrow we are going back to my time to see Sesshomaru. He will see if there is a cure for your illness."

**I know I haven't written in a long time, but I… I…I w-wa-was…. Ok, I have no excuse!**


End file.
